Stray Dog and Ocean野良犬と海
by Hirahirari
Summary: GintokixOC, Miki. SEQUEL to 'Beast and Rain'. This one is a Gin-san side story. After being rejected by Mina, the Yorozuya goes to a seaside private lodging where Gin-san meets Miki. Would she be the one to mend Gin-san's broken heart?
1. 1:Yorozuya parttime to the ocean

(#3 Request By Sadaharu-sama.  
>Last round's request by Sadaharu-sama was 'Beast and Rain' series.<br>And here we have a SEQUEL to that story, the Gin-san's fan-fic.  
>Just like the other fan-fic, I am thinking of finishing this story with about 4 chapters again.ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ<p>

I would really love it if you will slightly peek at my other story 'Beast and Rain' if you haven't read it yet... !

Okay, enjoy! ~Hirari)

* * *

><p><strong>Stray dog and Ocean<strong>~Gin-san's side story~  
>(Sequel to Beast and Rain)<p>

Part: 01 –Yorozuya go for part-time at private lodging near ocean

"Is this the private lodging that we're going to start working from today?"  
>The sun rays pierce through their skin without mercy.<br>Close to the lodging, is a view of the wide blue ocean.

And so here they we are, three members of the Yorozuya plus Sadaharu, standing right in before an old private lodging.

"Yeah, we'll be staying here for awhile," I dully reply as I re-adjust my grip on the bags we held.

To Kagura who demands to go to the sea in excitement I tell her that's after the work is done.  
>Summer. It's too hot to do work even though there are no jobs out there anyway.<br>So then why don't we just go work at a seaside cottage where it's much cooler!  
>...is a suggestion that had come up at a Yorozuya meeting.<p>

Even Sadaharu had given a 'woof' in agreement and so it's only for a short term, the part-time job is what we had chosen to do.  
>It's not exactly what you call a seaside cottage, but the oceans close to the private lodging<br>The blearing hotness doesn't change much wherever you are, although just listening to the sound of waves somewhat makes me feel a bit cooler.

* * *

><p><em>And plus...There were things I wanted to forget.<em>

* * *

><p>Just let the huge ocean embrace me and wash away everything I burden! ...is the other personal reason for coming here.<p>

"Excuse me-, we are the Yorozuya-!" I shout as soon as I open the entrance door into the private lodging.

_...This place is pretty old.__  
><em>_It's sorta seems like the eerie place where something might pop out... something ghostl-... no, no, no! What was I thinking? Pop out? What does? Ice cream?_

It's really quiet and there is no answer to my shout.  
>Just when I had opened my mouth for another call, footsteps are heard coming closer and a voice rings.<p>

"Coming-...Oh, do you happen to be the part-timers?"  
>A girl with a rather small figure appears with an apron put on at the front and the silky smooth hair is neatly tied into one bundle.<br>To her vibrant soft smile, my brain shuts down for a second.

"Yes, um, we have a dog with us too... is that okay?" Shinpachi starts speaking after looking at the currently stunned me, slightly amused.

_Ah, good job, Patsan! Good follow!_

I avert my gaze and ruffle my hair blindly after thinking this is soooo unlike me to be blushing.

"That is okay. Please do come in. Oh, the doggy is through this way please."

"Eh-! I want Sadaharu to come with us!"

_Even with these looks, it's still considered a lodging and so there are other people staying here. There's no way a dog this huge can fit in the place..._

Trying to convince Kagura who desperately clings onto Sadaharu, I put a hand on her head softly.

"You can see him in the morning, so put up with it for now," I say and ask for Sadharu's support, "right?"  
>I don't know if he understands or not, but nevertheless I get a "woof!" as a reply.<br>Kagura quirks her brows in the lack of satisfaction but finally she accepts the only choice given to her.  
>I feel my lips curve upward as I pat her head.<br>When I look up back to the staff member, her eyes lock on mine, and she then starts chuckling.

"You are so kind."

* * *

><p><em>I thought she is a girl who looks great when she smiles...<em>_  
><em>_I wanted a break from this kind of feeling... but my body honestly takes in these kinds of feelings..._

* * *

><p>In the end, the staff member lets Sadaharu in saying, "because there aren't many customers."<p>

_Who's the oh-so-kind person? You're much more lenient than me!_I say inwardly.

Then we introduce ourselves.

* * *

><p><em>Her name was Miki.<em>_  
><em>_It was a name that plunged right into my heart comfortably._

* * *

><p>"Okay, now allow me to guide you."<br>After entering the lodging, she first of all takes us to the rooms we are going to be staying in.

_Oh, wow. They put the effort into lending us a room each!_

Although Kagura and Sadaharu are a one set.

"...Holy!"  
>I first of all drop my bags off and then walk over to open the window that had been shut.<br>What I see from there is a scenery of the magnificent ocean like a well drawn piece of artwork.  
>The sunlight gives the sparkling effects upon the waves and the colour of the azure blue sky is reflected by the ocean.<p>

"The ocean... it's beautiful isn't it?"  
>My heart jolts at the sudden voice from behind.<br>When I spin round, I see Miki standing at the doorway.  
>She bows in respect before stepping into the room and then comes right beside me, gazing outside through the window.<br>I nearly become bewitched at the dazzling sight of her face side on.

"I really love this scenery," she says and smiles warmly towards me.

_I love you mor- no, nononono, wait! Wait! WAIT! Am I OKAY! What the HELL am I thinking!__  
><em>_Urgh... man... I'm totally out of it today..._

I avert my gaze from her and look out the window again.

* * *

><p><em>I felt... that I could forget<em>her...  
><em>If I stay here...with Miki.<em>_  
><em>_I thought I was the type that would never be able to recover from rejection... but it seemed it wasn't the case_

* * *

><p>"Well, nice to meet you and hope we get along then," I tell her after I nod to myself inwardly with determination welling up inside me.<br>I let my lips slip into a smile and I pat her shoulder lightly before walking out of the room without noticing that at that time she had a slight blush formed against her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>There are no unique characteristics in these people.<em>_  
><em>_That's was my first impression when I first saw these three..._

* * *

><p>"First of all, I announce that I will be the commander. Shinpachi! You do the bathroom cleaning and also the cleaning of each individual room!"<p>

"...aren't you just forcing me to clean the whole lodging by myself?"

"Gin-chan is to do the cooking! Sadharu and I will be playin- ... OWW!"

"You have to work too!"

* * *

><p><em>...but at the same time, they are all so close to each other.<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The girl called Kagura-chan never leaves Sadaharu-kun's side and Shinpachi-kun, the boy with the glasses, seems to be the most reliable one.<p>

And...Gin-san. This person seems to be giving off a dull aura, but nevertheless seems to be the stem of the three.  
>Their somewhat silly arguments seem so cute that I can't help chuckling at them.<br>I have a feeling that the days are going to become much more enjoyable!

_"Well, nice to meet you and hope we get along then"_

When he had said this with a warm smile, I had felt my heart leap.

* * *

><p><em>...They were somewhat alike.<em>_  
><em>_He resembled that person I still couldn't forget even after being rejected..._

* * *

><p>I nearly get taken away on a trip to flashbacks.<p>

_Jeez, what am I doing? I'm supposed to forget about him..._

I feel myself force a smile while watching the noisy three still arguing about something.

_Ah, its no good... summer just makes me remind-..._

But somehow, I have a feeling that if I'm with these people I might be able to forget...

"Well let's all just start working down the list on what we have to do," I suggest with placing a huge smile upon my lips.

* * *

><p><em>He was perceptive.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay then, let's hurry up and finish it all!"<p>

"Yes, let's do that!"  
>As I watch the two walk towards the work stations set for us, I feel Gin-san's come right beside me and casually pats my head.<p>

"Don't force yourself a smile."  
>Patting me so gently, it makes my eyes grow hot with tears.<br>I can't find any words to say to Gin-san as I just stare at his back, who also starts walking in the direction where the other two had headed...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 finished!<br>Was it too short...? I really suck at ending chapters... (-"-;A  
>Gin-chan, who has a broken heart after getting rejected by Mina-chan.<br>I hope, by meeting Miki-chan, your wounds will start to ease＾＾

This will story continues, so I hope you will enjoy reading the rest

This is a -SEQUEL- to **Beast and Rain**.


	2. 2:Break at the ocean, in her heart is

Continuation of 'Stray dog and Ocean'.  
>A side-story (sequel) of 'Beast and Rain'.<br>Enjoy ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ ～Hirari

* * *

><p>Stray dog and Ocean~Gin-san's side story~<br>(Sequel to Beast and Rain)

Part: 02 –Having a break at the ocean, in her heart, is...

I see the wide blue ocean in front of my eyes.  
>As the huge waves crash along the beachside, they sparkle, reflecting the shards of sunlight.<p>

"Yahoo-!"

"It's so beautiful!"

"Woof!"  
>Watching the kids charge at the waves, I lower myself on the beach sand.<br>Kagura is weak against sunlight, so she's wearing a one-piece dress with a straw hat, and bringing along her umbrella just in case.

Shinpachi nor I had brought swimming wear, so we are wearing light clothes which we don't mind getting wet.

_"Why don't you go out to and have fun at the ocean since you came all the way here?"_

That's what Miki had offered us in kindness, so the three of us, plus one dog, decide to do just that.  
>Observing the others who are having fun spraying water at each other, I lied down on the sand.<p>

"Ow, f-ck! It's hot!"  
>I immediately sit back up.<p>

_I should have brought a towel to lie on..._

Just as I had thought that, furrowing my brows, I hear a voice and spin around.

"Are you okay?" Miki asks with a chuckle.  
>A white one piece and a straw hat, and a blanket like material in her hand.<p>

"Such a huge difference..." I mutter as I avert my gaze, trying to hide my blush.

_Such a huge difference even if Kagura and her are both wearing the same thing..._

"Sorry?" Miki asks in confusion and I just reply that it's nothing.  
>She lays the blanket and sits down, and then she pats the lain blanket beside her while smiling at me.<p>

"Please, come sit beside me."  
>When I do as she offers, I become surprised at how close the distance between us is.<br>The blanket is too small that our shoulders almost touch each other.

"You go join them," I offer her seeing that Miki is staring at the others having fun.  
>But she only just softly smiles.<p>

"I'm...okay."  
>Her side on face expression is somewhat sad and her eyes look far ahead into the distance as if looking straight through the others while the ocean wind brushes her hair back.<br>I start getting worried about her pale white skin that is being constantly penetrated by the strong, hot sunlight.

"Well... I won't say tell me what's wrong."  
>The blanket isn't wide enough but I don't mind the heat and lie on my back.<p>

"But if you've got problems, it will make you feel better if you talk to someone about it."  
>Just a few seconds ago my vision had been full of the scenery of the wide ocean, now it is the wide and high sky.<br>There's not one cloud and the seagulls glide high above.

To my words, Miki looks towards my way with a truly grateful, but not a fully happy smile.

"...Thank you very much."  
>I pretend not to see her wavering eyes that had the slightest pool of tears starting to well up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I had a feeling that she and I were alike...<em>_  
><em>_Like we both shared the same pain..._

* * *

><p>"Gin-cha~n! Miki-! Come and play with us-!"<br>Sitting up to look towards the source of the high voice calling us, I see Kagura waving at us.  
>Smirking, I stand up and look down at Miki who is still sitting down.<p>

"...come."  
>I offer her a hand and in front of her.<br>She stares at me slightly confused and I feel the side of my lips descend in sync with my brows furrowing.

"Um...It's kinda embarrassing, so could please understand what I'm trying to do?" I say as I avert my gaze as I keep the hand in place.  
>Looking at me like that, Miki suddenly widens her eyes in realisation.<p>

"Oh! Um.. y-yes," Miki stutters and hesitatingly takes my hand.  
>I smile in satisfaction and pull her up, but when I pull her along towards the waves up to just when the waves meet my feet, Miki stops dead in her tracks.<p>

"Huh? What's wrong?"  
>I turn around in confusion.<br>It's only just one step forward to the water, but she just won't take another step forward.  
>Her face is slightly hardened by nervousness and her hand that held mine is shaking.<p>

"...ter."  
>Her quiet voice is erased by the loud crashing of the waves and I can't hear her well.<p>

"Sorry, what did you say?"  
>When I cock my head to the side in confusion, Miki's fear-filled eyes stare straight at me.<p>

"I-I'm afraid of the water!"  
>After her loud shout, the huge sound of a wave crashing follows.<p>

"...what?"  
>That's what bluntly comes out of my mouth as I blink in confusion.<br>After watching her blankly for a few seconds at her who is about to burst into tears any moment now, I start laughing.

"You're afraid of water? Are you a wuss?"  
>I laugh at her, thinking she's being ridiculous.<p>

_I didn't know that there are people who have hydrophobia even if they live next to the ocean!__  
><em>_That's such a crack up!_

Miki then immediately lets go of my hand and glares at me.

"You're so mean! I... I'm really afraid of the water!"  
>She then announces that she's leaving while she turns her back towards me.<p>

"Wait!" I call and stop her in panic.  
>She then turns around to stare glumly at me and I smile.<br>I reach out for her beautiful hand once again.

"...if it's like this, it's not too scary, don't you think?" I say and splash around the water with my feet, "what's so scary about the shallow waters anyway?"

To that, she doesn't say anything so I look up, only to see Miki in a bright red face looking at the shallow water.

"He~y," I wave my hands before her and then she comes back to Earth, looking up at me. But when our eyes lock, she immediately averts her gaze in a rush.  
>She then pushes a strand of her hair back, that she had lowered today, and opens her mouth to speak.<p>

"I don't understand you very well, Gin-san..." She says to me in a clear, beautiful voice.  
>The sound of the waves is like a background soundtrack being played for this scene.<p>

_...there it is again, the sadness-filled eyes._

"Well, I'm like a person who you get and don't get..."  
>She smiles at that but a sad smile that looks like she's almost going to cry.<p>

Miki makes so many facades that make me wonder if she has ever smiled happily from the bottom of her heart before.

Just when I wonder about that, water contacts her feet.

"!"  
>Miki widens her eyes in fear and grabs tightly onto my arm.<br>Surprised at the thin arms that wrap around my arm, I look down at her.  
>We realise that our faces are so close that we both blush and tear ourselves apart.<p>

"S-sorry!"

"N-no worries..."

_...I'm really not feeling myself when I'm around her._ I say inwardly as I scratch the side of my head.  
>I then look down at the downcast Miki and ...bluntly said the thought that had been stuck at the back of my mind for awhile.<p>

"You got rejected, didn't you?"

_That's too straightforward, you idiot!_

To my words, Miki immediately looks this way with her mouth wide open.

"W-wwwha-...!"  
>I chuckle at her obvious reaction and then look far away out into the ocean where a small boat floats.<p>

"Then we're alike."

"...Eh?"  
>Miki seems shocked at my words, but I don't answer her and instead pull her hand.<p>

"Oh- kay, gu-ys-! We're gonna have a beach volleyball!"

Kagura is burying Shinpachi and beside them, Sadaharu digs a hole.  
>But when they hear my shout, they look at me with excitement.<p>

"You're playing to and there's no option to pass."  
>I can't hold her hand in front of the other two, so I pat her head.<p>

"...okay."  
>Miki gives a somewhat happy smile and I feel my lips curve upward too before we both start heading towards Shinpachi and the others.<p>

"Who the f-ck hits a ball strong enough to burst it, you moron!"

The beach volleyball had been a huge success, occupying us till late evening when Kagura stops our activity by bursting the ball.

"Oops, I did it just a little bit too hard"

_Wait...it BURST, you know? JUST-A-LITTLE-BIT-TOO-HARD!_

Kagura's casual 'oops-y' apologising makes us all pale white in fear.  
>Her and her fearful strength...<p>

But not noticing our faces, Kagura starts walking back to the private lodging humming 'food~, food~," happily, and I sigh as I watch her go.

"Oh my gosh!" Miki suddenly gasps out loud.  
>When I spin around in surprise, I see her looking out towards the ocean.<p>

"Um, I-I've lost something... please leave without me! I will join you later!"  
>It must've been something <em>really<em>important because she had said it with such a frown as she starts walking towards the ocean by herself.

"I wonder what she lost... I hope she's okay..." Shinpachi says worriedly.  
>Kagura is nowhere to be seen now and is probably back at the private lodging.<br>Watching Sadaharu chase after her, I shift my gaze towards Shinpachi.

"You go back first."

"Eh? Gin-san?"  
>I don't reply Shinpachi's questioned look but follow Miki's steps.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I reached the sandy beach, Miki was there.<em>_  
><em>_The salty wind played with her hair as she desperately tried to find something in the sand.__  
><em>_The sun slowly sank beneath the horizon of the ocean and her shadow stretched along the sand._

* * *

><p>"What was it that you lost?" I ask her who keeps herself so occupied that she doesn't realise my presence until now.<p>

She flinch her shoulders up high as she spins around to face me.

"Gin-san," she breathes as her eyes widen and then sighs with a wry smile, "it seems I have lost... a ring."  
>She furrows her brows as her left hand fingers naturally start to come together and curl up beneath her palm which makes my heart feel heavy.<p>

_...a ring._

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it isn't a ring that she had bought herself, but a gift from someone.  
>My face nearly hardens, but I keep my face straight so she won't see how I'm feeling.<p>

"Do you know where abouts you dropped it?" I ask calmly as I crouch down and start sifting my hands through the sand which is no longer burning hot.

Then to that, a rushed reply comes back.

"It's okay! Um... It sorta... gave me a clean break from my past."  
>While watching the sand slide down between my fingers and then be taken away by the wind, as I keep listening to Miki's quiet voice that continues speaking.<p>

"I'm such an idiot, aren't I? I was only just a play toy, but I was keeping the ring so preciously..."

_I can tell only from hearing the voice, that she is once again putting a forced smile...__  
><em>_I can tell without looking that she is welling up tears in her eyes...__  
><em>_I can tell that she's holding herself in, bottling her emotions and being careful not to let it out by hiding it all with the smiling façade just by listening to her voice..._

"Ah, but now I'm all fine! I feel refreshed! Now I can take a step forw-"

_...I can't stand it!_

Without further thoughts, my body acts honestly to my feelings and stands up, pulling Miki's hand towards me and embracing her body that follows her hand.  
>I embrace her small body tightly before I know it.<p>

"Who in the world says that while crying," I sigh while pat her head gently.  
>I can feel her shake while she starts weeping without an attempt to not leak her voice.<p>

_I'm the one who wants to cry..._ I sigh inwardly as I look out towards the sinking sunset.

* * *

><p>I couldn't reveal the guy who rejected Miki! (´Д｀；)<br>Hopefully next time, I shall! ←  
>And I have also decided that I need to finish this story with just 4 chapters!<br>I would really be happy if people will read it till the very end＞＜

I'm sorry that I suck at every chapter... I will try harder!  
>Hope you will be interested enough to read the next chapter too<br>Bye, for now ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ


	3. 3:Coincidental reunion,emotions overflow

Continuation of 'Stray dog and Ocean'.  
>A side-story (sequel) of 'Beast and Rain'.<br>Enjoy! ～Hirari

* * *

><p>Stray dog and Ocean~Gin-san's side story~<br>(Sequel to Beast and Rain)

Part: 03 –A coincidental reunion, overflowing emotions...

_I always used to come here to the ocean with him..._

_"Do you like the ocean?"__  
><em>_Every time when the sun was about to set, he appeared and stared far out to the ocean._

_"..."_

_His eyes were extremely cold, and if I were to compare it to something... it would be a beast full of hunger._

_...Ah, it must be this person._

_The person who appeared every now and then upon the beach and was rumoured amongst the staff members about how beautiful his face looked, but has a dangerous aura that kept people away.__  
><em>_Everybody said that they wanted to talk to him, but they were too afraid because he was a bit scary._

_But it wasn't for me at all.__  
><em>_I felt no fear from this person._

_He might think I'm a strange girl, but I wanted to try to talk to him once so I reluctantly sat beside him.__  
><em>_He then looked at me in surprise and I cock my head to the side in confusion._

_Oh, was it really a strange thing to do?_

_The moment I sat down, for some reason, my heart started violently thumping and my eyes start to water._

_Uh, H-he really thinks I'm strange, doesn't he?__  
><em>_What should I do... shall I just go bac-?_

_Just when I had been thinking such things, he started laughing at me.__  
><em>_I stared at him chuckling with widened eyes._

_I thought he was a person who wouldn't laugh no matter what... but I guess that assumption was wrong..._

_...moreover, he's laughing AT me..._

_"You're... interesting," he narrowed his eyes and said to me with a smile, and I couldn't help myself but blush._

_It's true, just like everybody else says... he really does have a beautiful face..._

_My heart leaped at his unexpected smile that had a different sense of aura compared to his 'beast-like' looks._

_After that we talked together a lot and became mutually in love.__  
><em>_Though I'm not sure if it really was truly "mutually" in love...__  
><em>_...but I was in love with him._

_"...here," he said simply and gave me a ring in only just like a roleplay, but even so, I was so happy that I preciously kept wearing it._

_But..._

_It was a day that was slowly creeping towards a chilling season.__  
><em>_I had gone to the ocean like always.__  
><em>_It was because that was the only place we were connected with.__  
><em>_That's why I headed there like every other day.__  
><em>_The ocean air was so chilling that it shook me to the core._

_I waited and waited... but he didn't come._

_I waited an hour, and then another hour.__  
><em>_Even when the sun sunk beneath the horizon, he never came.__  
><em>_He said "I will come again tomorrow," but before I realised, I had fallen asleep upon the sand and it was really dark._

_"...He probably got caught up in something."_

_I don't know what he does, but he's probably gets times when he's too busy with work too.__  
><em>_That's what I told myself as I walked back to the private lodging._

_After that, a few days had passed...__  
><em>_...But he never appeared before the ocean again._

_No matter how long I waited...__  
><em>_Even when the snow started falling...__  
><em>_Even when spring came...__  
><em>_...he never came.__  
><em>_I was all alone at the ocean._

* * *

><p>"...-y, He~y."<br>I startle when the voice from above my head suddenly becomes receptive to my ears.

"Oh, um, sorry..."  
>The floor is clean without a speck of dirt.<br>It seems I had relapsed back to the past memories during the cleaning of the private lodging.

Gin-san is staring down at me as he rests his chin upon his overlapped hands over top of the end of the mop.  
>He stares at me in utter confusion; so much like a lost puppy that I chuckle thinking it's such a cute sight.<p>

"...eh? What? Does my face look that weird?"  
>He furrows his brows with dissatisfaction and that face makes me laugh again.<br>It's not that his face is weird.

* * *

><p><em>It was just...<em>_  
><em>_Just his presence...__  
><em>_His calming presence made me smile..._

* * *

><p>Now that I'm beside this person all the time, I had forgotten about such ring that had been upon my left hand, and I don't feel the suffocating pain anymore even if when I think of <em>that <em>person I had met at the beach...

When I had been finding the lost ring, Gin-san had come back for me.  
>He had embraced me so warmly that I couldn't help but weep in his arms at that time.<p>

A few days has passed after that day... and we both don't speak of it.  
>Gin-san can really pick up on people's feelings and he pretends nothing had happened, for me.<br>I respect his caring thoughts for me and so I don't speak up about it.

"Gin-san, do you want to go out somewhere after this?"  
>After my laughing had ceased, I ask him that who still has that furrowed brows upon his face.<p>

_I don't know why, but I feel like I want to talk to him.__  
><em>_And... I can be with him for only a few more days...__  
><em>_Their working period here is almost over..._

Gin-san widens his eyes at my words.  
>After a few seconds of freeze, I cock my head and stare at him.<p>

"Y-yeah, sure," replies quickly after that and his face expression changes from surprise to a soft smile, "then let's hurry and finish this off."

He then pats my head and my heart leaps just a little.

* * *

><p>After finishing the cleaning, we all get out of the private lodging.<br>I glare at Shinpachi and Kagura who waves at me while they plaster a knowing grin upon their faces.  
>But I nearly feel myself grinning too and I quickly control my face expression.<p>

_"Gin-san, do you want to go out somewhere after this?"_  
>To those words, it had felt like my brain had stopped functioning.<p>

_Huh? Can this be a good sign in THAT kind of direction?_

I let my expectations run high and the dull clean ups had been done quickly after that.  
>Walking amongst the crowd in town, I look towards the side and see Miki smiling at me.<p>

_Oh- my- god. This is too good to be true!_

The small episode we had at the beach is probably a forbidden subject.  
>I don't say anything about it and Miki doesn't either.<br>I don't know if she's over about it now and feeling a bit better or not, but recently I feel that her smiles look more real, smiling truly from her heart, that it makes me feel relieved.

"Oh! Gin-san, look at that!"  
>The private lodging is a place where there are not much people around, so I had just been feeling the nice, familiar feeling of being surrounded by a lot of people in town when Miki suddenly shouts right beside me, making me jump in surprise.<p>

"Wha-?... oi... isn't that just mean?"  
>Wondering what she is on about, I turn towards where her finger points at, and my feet stop moving.<p>

"Unlimited sweets eating!" I shout in shock.  
>Before my eyes, I see a sweets shop that has a sign board saying "Unlimited sweets eating for a certain period".<br>I suddenly start hallucinating sparkling stars around the sweets shop as if it's indicating my paradise.

"Let's go," Miki says while chuckling at my reaction and then grabs me to pull me along.

_...I wonder, to other people, if we probably look like couples._

Feeling Miki's slight hesitation in grabbing a hold of my wrist, I feel my lips curve into a smirk.  
>To that, Miki blinks at me in confusion.<p>

"Yeah, let's go," I reply and grab her hand instead.

"Wha!"  
>We had already held hands at the beach, but she's more than ever surprised.<br>Her panicked expression is so cute that it makes me want to embrace her tightly.

_...man, this is bad. I'm starting to go all weird from being too deeply in love with her.__  
><em>_I think I'm starting to reach my limit of acting like there's nothing up..._

We enter the sweets shop and our time there just passes by peacefully.

I had just wanted to wipe away Miki's 'unforgettable guy' so desperately that...  
>...I couldn't even begin to realise who this guy actually was.<p>

We walk around town so much that before we know it, the sky is full of stars.

"Wow~... it's night already," Miki exclaims as she looks up at the sky.

"Time passes by so quickly..." I reply as I do the same.  
>The more fun you have, the faster time flies.<br>I can stay at the private lodging for only a few more days.  
>There's only such a limited amount of time... to spend with her.<p>

Even one minute, one second seems so precious and I just feel that I want to be close to her for the longest time that time can ever allow me to.  
>The surrounding is quiet, the cool wind blows upon us and the only sound that can be heard is the chirping of the insects.<p>

I take a glance towards Miki who walks right beside me.  
>I can't help but stare at her who keeps her eyes towards the stars in the sky as she keeps walking.<p>

_...Man, I wanna say it._

"...what's wrong?" she asks when my hand unconsciously had grabbed her arm.  
>She stops walking and turn towards me, looking confused.<br>My heart starts violently thumping.

_Sh*t... I'm really nervous!_

"...I have something... I want to say."  
>As I had thought, I can't stand the stare and I avert my eyes from her.<br>I see her cock her head from the side of my vision.

"What is it?"  
>Her voice is pure and clear.<br>A few seconds after hearing that, I slowly open my mouth.

"I-..."  
>Thinking I should at least say this while looking at her into the eyes, I switch my gaze towards hers.<br>...but her eyes aren't looking at me.  
>Her slightly widened eyes look past my shoulder, and I get a really bad feeling about this.<br>I don't want to turn around, but my body moves on its own.  
>...and I growl at my body that did that to me.<p>

"Taka...sugi...san."  
>I don't miss those words that had produced from Miki's mouth ever so quietly.<br>My eyes never leave the sight of that guy who stands in the darkness.  
>His unchanging dark purple hair glistens under the moonlight; he wears his loosely wrapped kimono, and behind him are his fellow foreigner-antagonizing extremists. He's blowing a surge of dangerous aura like usual.<br>The guy who stands right before my eyes is one of my comrades, who had completely changed...

_Takasugi Shinsuke._

I glance towards Miki who stands rooted to the ground, shocked.  
>Takasugi looks towards this way and widens his eyes in surprise as well.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I felt the danger...<em>

* * *

><p>At the back of my head, I see a flash of a girl turning her back towards me and running off...<p>

_I'm never going to let you steal anything away from me anymore!_

"Eh...Gin-san?"  
>Before I know it, I grasp tightly onto Miki's hand.<br>I then face my back towards Takasugi and start running as fast as I can.  
>I pretend I don't hear Miki's panicking voice and run into an empty lodging to hide ourselves.<p>

"Gin-san? What's the matter all of a sudden!" Miki asks breathlessly as she strongly moves her shoulders up and down, trying to calm her breathing.

My strong feelings for her had erupted again and I had dragged her once again...

I pull her hand that I still linked, and bring her to a tight embrace.

_I don't want to lose you._

It's not a stupid thing about wanting badly to have a girlfriend or not.

_I really... truly... don't want to lose you..._

The strong thought just makes me tighten my embrace more.

"Gin-san?" to the slightly suffocating voice she makes, it makes my heart constrict even more.  
>But feeling relief from her not showing any signs of trying to escape from my embrace, I relax my hold.<p>

"...Miki."  
>When I let go of her and look at her face, she looks back with a surprised expression, blinking with not being able to grasp the situation she is in yet.<p>

_...I'm at my limit, god dammit..._

"Why-...?"  
>The loudly chirping insects blocks away from my hearing.<br>My head is only occupied by Miki.  
>My body only feels Miki.<p>

I lean forward and press my lips against hers.

She grabs a hold of my shoulders in panic.  
>Such action is so cute that it makes me embrace her tightly before passionately melting into another kiss.<p>

_...I can't hold my feelings back any longer._

I slowly move my face away and I narrow my eyes into her widened ones as I gently pat her head.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>The one who Miki-chan couldn't forget...was <em>him<em>! (/ω＼)  
>Wow, it took me an hour and 15 minutes to write this ←<br>Starting tomorrow I have clubs... I wonder if I'm going to be okay, lo~l (*^▽^*)←...Oi!  
>Well anyways, that or not, I still have a lot of busy schedules ahead of me *sweat drop*.<br>If I don't submit my next chapters on time, please think of it as "Oh, she must have something on today"（/TДT)/  
>But I will try hard and find a time to submit it!<br>Thank you very much for reading regardless of my sucky writing skills＞＜  
>I'm sorry I can't reply to each and everyone's comments ；；<br>I will promise to reply once I find the time to（Ｔ＿Ｔ）！！


	4. 4:Mutual love

Continuation of 'Stray dog and Ocean'.  
>A side-story (sequel) of 'Beast and Rain'.<br>Enjoy! ～Hirari

――――――――――――――――――――

Stray dog and Ocean~Gin-san's side story~  
>(Sequel to Beast and Rain)<p>

* * *

><p>Part: 04 –Mutual love...<p>

In the pitch black darkness a dark-clothed gang looms around the area.

"-someone you know, Shinsuke?" asks a guy wearing sunglasses towards the purple-haired guy next to him.  
>Just minutes ago where there had been a guy and a girl, is now bare with only a cold silent breeze blowing past it.<br>The asked guy puts his long pipe to his mouth and breathes out the smoke after a small inhale.

"I've told you before. It's the girl I left at the ocean..." he then murmurs after staring longingly at the path the couple had used to walk away from him.  
>To be truthful, he knows well about the guy who had been beside her too.<p>

_She __seems __to __have __found __and __walking __on __a __new __path __now... _Shinsuke somewhat feels relieved inwardly.

"Ah~, the one that you had said that you lost your ring during a sword fight... it was a matching pair that had been _that_ girl's..." the guy with the sunglasses say with a smirk.  
>To that, Shinsuke chuckles lightly.<p>

"Brings back old memories..."

His hair slightly wavers amongst the wind before he turns his back towards that direction and starts to walk back the path he had come from.

"...What was the reason you had to break up with her after even giving her a ring?" the question is asked with a raised brow towards Shinsuke who then stops in his steps and unbinds his crossed arms to inhale his long pipe once again.

"I don't like to mix murky water with a pure, clear one. I don't have the ability to keep that clear water stay pure," he then replies with a small chuckle to himself, before moving his feet again.  
>The other group members look at each other confused, but the guy with sunglasses quickly understands what Shinsuke had meant by those words.<p>

_I __don't __want __to __corrupt __that __chaste __girl __who __doesn't __have __even __a __hint __of __taint, __and __put __her __in __danger.  
>I <em>_don't __have __the __ability __to __protect __her __from __anything..._

The guy with sunglasses then chuckles.

"Then what about Mina-chan?" he then calls out to Shinsuke, who replies immediately.

"She's a strong girl."

_True... __She __was __one __who __didn't __even __flinch __under __Shinsuke's __sword...  
>Maybe <em>_she's __the __one __with __the __true, __pure __water, __the __one __that __has __the __power __to __even __deflect __the __murky __water..._ The guy with the sunglasses nods to himself before following after Shinsuke.  
>The other members follow his suit.<p>

_The __moon __is __beautiful __today..._

"Is it okay to leave work unfinished?"

"Calling it off for today. There's an important person waiting for me in the ship..."  
>The guy with the sunglasses smirks at the words that don't suit the purple-haired, but tries to hide that from him.<br>Unfortunately he gets found out and he receives a glare from Shinsuke.

* * *

><p><em>Thousands <em>_of __stars __that __cast __across __the __sky __reflect __into __my __eyes...  
>But <em>_in __a __split __second, __my __vision __fills __with __just... __him._

I come back to reality only after when his lips leave mine.  
>My voice is lost and I just widen my eyes at him... at Gin-san... who narrows his eyes with a soft expression.<p>

_How __did it __turn __out __like __this...?_

Only just then I had rejoiced with Takasugi-san.  
>How long had it been since I had last seen him?<br>If it had been the old me, I would have dashed towards him and had probably rained him with questions of why he had left me.  
>My heart would have constricted so hard that it would have given me sufferable pain.<p>

_But __somehow... __I __felt __no __pain... __just __merely __surprised...  
>Maybe <em>_I __don't __like __him __as __much __anymore..._

That's what I had thought when my eyes met Takasugi-san's.  
>So instead, my mind had been relaxed and had filled with thoughts with things like 'should I go greet him' instead?<br>...but then for whatever reason it was, Gin-san had grabbed my hand and started running, pulling me along with him.  
>Just when I thought he had stopped running, he then embraced me strongly...<br>...and before I knew it, our lips had met...

My heart thumps madly, echoing inwardly.  
>My mind only fills with Gin-san and my body only feels Gin-san...<br>My face feels hot and my body loses strength so I grab onto his shoulder.  
>He then embraces me strongly and our lips crash against each other.<p>

My chest constricts strongly, but this isn't a painful one.

_...I __know __this __feeling._

Our faces drift apart and not believing this situation, my eyes are still wide open.  
>To that, Gin-san narrows his eyes and softly pats my head, making my heart go wild again.<br>For a good few seconds our eyes deeply connect with one another.  
>And I nearly open my mouth to say those words...<p>

_...Gin-san, __I __lo-_

But before that, my brain stops functioning after hearing the words that come out from _his_mouth.

"I love you"

Becoming paralyzed from his gaze, my body becomes still.  
>To his straight-forward words of confession, I am lost for words.<br>Not believing this at all, my body starts becoming hot.  
>Not being able to stand his gaze, I drop my eyes and silence falls upon us.<p>

_What __should __I __do?_

I should just say out my feelings, but my mouth won't open from embarrassment.  
>My eyes become teary and I ball my fist.<p>

...but then Gin-san's palm rests upon my head and he then pats me softly, making me look up at him.

"You don't have to force yourself. I just wanted to say it on my part."

_His __smile __look __slightly __sad..._

After he had said that, he then breaks away from me and stretches his body.

"Ah-, I feel much better now. Come one, let's go home now. The others will start to worry," he says and then walks past me.

_If __I __leave __it __like __this, __I __have __a __feeling __that __it's __going __to __be __as __if __nothing __had __happened __between __us..._  
>Staring at Gin-san's back who is starting to walk back towards the lodging, I take a deep breath.<p>

_From __when __had __I __felt __this __towards __him?  
><em>

_The __sight __of __his __relaxed __posture __from __behind...  
>The <em>_somewhat __kind __personality...  
>The <em>_way __he __does __everything __when __asked __for __even __if __he's __normally __lazy...  
>The <em>_way __he __pats __my __head __so __softly...  
>The <em>_way __he __raises __the __corner __of __his __lips __and __smiles..._

_...I love __them __all __so __much!_

I should have realised this feeling, but I had pretended not to know.

"...Gin-san!"  
>I call out loudly towards his back and I then sprint towards him.<br>Gin-san turns and looks back towards me with a mildly surprised expression.  
>When I reach him, I stand my tip-toes and I grab onto his shoulder tightly<p>

...and then press my lips against his, who opens his eyes widely.

After a few seconds of contact, I slowly drift from him.  
>Even though it had been me who took the action, both my arms and legs are shaking and my face feels hot.<p>

"Wha...!"  
>Gin-san on the other had blinks a few times in confusion, but blushing all the way to his ears as he stares at me.<p>

"No,no,no,no,_eh?_" he then separates from me in a rush and raises a palm at me, indicating me to wait while he says to himself, "calm down!"  
>I wait patiently without a word while Gin-san puts his hand against his chest and then breathes in deeply.<p>

"...um, that, uh, what was the meaning of that?" he then asks as he glances towards me.  
>His brightly flushed face makes me blush harder.<br>I then take a deep breath and stare straight at him.

"I... I love you, Gin-san!"  
>In the silent night, my voice echoes.<p>

_...I __said __it ...and __oops, __was __my __voice __a __bit __too __loud?_

I look down, embarrassed.  
>The silence makes my hands shake.<br>After some time, I hear no reply and I start to panic, forcing myself to slowly look up.

"...G,Gin-san?"  
>I try calling out to him with a slight frown while talking about Gin-san, he stands frozen with his mouth open wide without a twitch of movement.<br>I stare into him and he finally seems to come back to reality and he turns his head away from me embarrassingly.

"...I'm too happy to the extreme."  
>His quiet words he voiced, makes my chest become hot with passion.<p>

* * *

><p>"So...what happened last night?" Kagura, who wakes up unusually fast in the morning, asks.<br>Shinpachi similarly smirks like Kagura and stands beside her.  
>Even Sadaharu, beside them, looks as if he's smirking too.<p>

Last night when the reached the lodging, after that happening, these two had already been deep asleep.

_I __was __gonna __tell __them __what __happened __in __the __morning... __but __they're __sharp.  
>They <em>_seem __to __know __what's __going __on, __so __it __seems __I __don't __need __to __say __it._

"Well, a lot happened," I reply with an expressionless face, and then look towards Miki, "right?"

"Right," she replies quietly with a bright red face downcast.  
>She looks so cute that it makes me remember yesterday again.<br>I force my lips not to smirk as I look back towards Kagura and the others.

"Hurry up and finish your work. We'll then go back to Yorozuya along with her," I say while patting Miki's head softly.  
>Two kids and a dog then open their eyes widely.<p>

"What is the meaning of that?"

"That's what I mean."

"How do you mean?"

"That's how I mean."

"Why so suddenly like that!"

"Because it's suddenly like that."

"Woof!"

"That's...BE! CAUSE!"

My face twitch in irritation at the kids and dog that keeps closing in on us and I force them to stand in a circle, making all of them hold their hands.  
>I become part of the ring too, holding hands with Miki and Shinpachi who are on either side of me, and I then raise my arms dully.<p>

"There~, Yorozuya complete!"  
>I then let go of the hands and tell the others to get working started when Miki raises her voice, "wait!"<p>

I raise a brow and look back towards her who wears a worried expression.

"Isn't it bothersome to suddenly have a person like me joining?" she says in a timid voice.  
>I further raise my brow and ask if she dislikes the suggestion.<p>

"..."  
>She then looks around towards others with a look of worry.<p>

"I'm totally okay with this! I'm actually happy to have another girl join!" Kagura then exclaims.

"Same as me. Especially since Miki-san is very observant and helpful," Shinpachi pips.

"Woof! Woof!"

Miki becomes speechless at those smiling faces of the others and I feel myself pull a smile on too as I put a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm totally in for this suggestion too, you know?"  
>To this, Miki slowly looks up towards me.<br>Her eyes are filled with tears that make me let her shoulder go in panic.

"H-hey! Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying..."  
>She's trying so hard not to let those tears out.<br>It's clear that she's crying but holding herself in, and it's so cute that it makes me chuckle lightly.

"If it's okay with such a person like me... then by all means, please let me join the Yorozuya."  
>By this time, her tears fall from her eyes and streak down her cheeks.<p>

I point out that she's crying, but she still denies it.  
>Such gesture of Miki's is so cute that it nearly makes me embrace her in front of Kagura...<p>

I feel the salty wind against my face.  
>I listen intently at the heart relaxing noise of the crashing waves.<p>

_The __stray __dog __who __lost __it's __way __in __life, __falls __in __love __with __the __huge, __wide __ocean __and __have __it's __dark, __depressed __feelings __washed __away __clearly._

"Gin-san!"

_The __one __who __calls __my __name...  
>Her <em>_smile... __is __really __similar __to __that __bright __blue __ocean..._

[END] 

* * *

><p>The end!<br>Thank you very much to those readers who read all the way  
>Takasugi wasn't just playing with Miki-chan's feelings but had properly been in love with her.<br>But since she's so pure/untainted and yet slightly weak mentally, she won't be able to withstand the dangerous environment which was unavoidable due to Takasugi's work/job. And Takasugi didn't want to force her to feel fear and unease for the rest of her life, so he decided to break up with her.  
>(On the other hand, Takasugi thinks of Mina-chan as strong though. One point to Mina-chan, when she didn't fear Takasugi at the time she was at sword tip in the last chapter of 'Beast and Rain'. lol)<p>

Takasugi lost his ring during a swordfight, so that means both have lost their rings^^

Well, so in the end Miki and Gin-san lives happily ever after at the Yorozuya~.

Thank you very much to Sadaharu-sama who requested this story!

Hirari is currently growing more and more in love with Gin-san...  
>So it was really enjoyable to write this о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ<br>I'm very sorry for slightly going off track to the original request though ；；  
>Please feel free to request again ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ<p>

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
